A Different Story
by schizoid-baka
Summary: used to be known as "New Beginings"
1. the new kid

Uhhh ….. Hello readers and hopefully reviewers. I'm schizoid bakayaoru. Reviews and flames are welcome; the pyro in me needs their goodies. Here's the story! Ooh the disclaimer! ^_^

Disclaimer: This schizoid baka doesn't own yu-gi-oh! Even her own little "voices" in her head.

This is an A/U. and a bit OOC.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_Chapter 1 – the new kid_

"I attack your Red Eyes Black Dragon, depleting your life points." A very proud tri colored haired boy declared. "I win Jonouchi. That means you lost 5 times in a row now."

"Aw man! Yami! You know I'm still a rookie at this ya know!"  A very annoyed blonde haired boy answered back.

"Got carried away, I guess." Yami said, rubbing his head.

The two friends were staring to duel each other again, Jonouchi Katsuya, and Yami Motou. While they were about to resume their dual the teacher, Mr. Hisaki (A/N: "flame"), walked into the room. "All right class settle down. I have an annou-" he got smacked in the face by a paper plane. He turned to a dark red ready to burst. 'Okay, calm down.' He muttered to himself. 'It's the first time that has happened there's no need to-' "GET MAD ABOUT IT!!!!!"

At that the class got the message and settled down. "Thank you. Class I have an announcement to make." Mr. Hisaki continued, " You have a new student. Yugi come here please." 

A boy, twice as small as the shortest kid, in the class walked in. what made the jaws drop, and gasps to fill the air of the class, is that he looked almost identical to Yami Motou. Awestruck the people looked back and forth to Yami then to the new boy, Yugi. 

Very annoyed by now the teacher took the opportunity to introduce him. "Class this is Yugi Makoto[1]. He got transferred here from grade 9, class B. please make him feel welcome instead of just staring at him all day long. Uhh, why don't you sit at the desk behind Yami, the boy with the same hairstyle as you."

Yugi did as he was told muttering things the whole way over. Yami manage to catch a few words like "copycat", "dumb teacher", "game", and "duel monsters." Yami couldn't help but smile at his comments.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 Ack! Sorry if this chapter was short. This is my first time, so flame me if you want. I need ideas. My "voices" are giving me a headache. 

M.O.P – yo! Yeah! Flame her she deserves it!

Get back in my head! Sorry that was MY (M.) Other (O.) personality (P.)

[1] Means truth, faith, fidelity, sincerity, trust, confidence, reliance, and devotion


	2. Heeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee...

Hello!!! My wonderful fans out there!!!

MOP- *looks around and sees no one* Uhh… what fans?

*****glares* ruin my fun. Anyway *looks at reviews * WHOA!! SWEET!!!!! 5 reviews!! I never thought I'd get this much on my first try. Ummm I'd like to say thank you to all that reviewed and to Fire-Phoenix who put me on their favorite authors list.

And to Mijikai you pointed out something I didn't realize. I did diss Yami didn't I? COOL!! Hee hee.

I don't know… I think I should put a 1st POV…

Disclaimer_baka (a "voice"): schizoid_baka does not own yu-gi-oh! *turns to baka (me) * there! Happy now! Baka: *nods * -_-;;

Yeah I've decided to have Yugi's POV. To the story!!!!

_Chapter-2_ _Heeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeee'ssssss Yugi_!!

What a day!! I just got transferred to 10th grade! Apparently the office of the school mixed up my papers at the start of the semester. So here I am standing in the front of the class, Grade 10, class A. this highly tempered teacher, Mr. Hisaki, is soooo annoying (a/n: ^_^ see, an OOC). Hmm I wonder if anyone told him off yet.

Man! Have I got a headache!  I see two of me! Now I have to sit behind him. Okay I have no idea what that teacher is talking about I do see two people with the same color hair, snow white. And a pair of people with sandy blonde hair. Coincidence? 

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg (bell) * thank the people they invented the bell. I thought I would die of boredom. 

"Hey, do you want to go with us to the arcade after school?" the boy in front turned around to ask me. "You don't have to if you don't want to right now. Oh, by the way, my name's Yami." Yami held out a hand to shake.

"Uh, no thank you. I have other business to take care of" frankly, I don't care who he is; all I want to know is why he has my hair. Besides, I haven't had a good day. The next thing I need is to stay with the boy that I have to sit behind. I just need to sleep.

Ack! Walking home isn't as glamorous as I thought. This girl keeps following me. Every time I turn around, there she is pretending everything's normal. Also, there are all of these bullies that won't take their eyes off me. I might be their next target.

So, here I am at Grandpa's home/shop. Walking in I was greeted with a "how's your day?" "Fine" was all I wanted to tell him.

"Good. Then why don't you finish your schoolwork then come down here to help me?" "Okay, grandpa." since it was my first day in Mr. Hisaki's class, he let me have a free day from schoolwork. So I cleaned up, and headed for bed to sleep off that headache.

~1 hour later~ ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! That nap felt GOOD!!!!!!! I guess I should help grandpa, or he'll get worried that I take too long with homework (Mop- and an hour's not long?). So I got down to the shop. "Oh Yugi! You're here! Good! I was ready to close the shop 'cause I'm tired. So you'll take over for me, right?" "Yeah…" I watched grandpa yawn, stretch, and head upstairs. No customers so far, good because I need to eat.

~15 minutes later~ *slurp* *gulp * Mmmmmmmmm… now that's what I call food! An instant cup noodle with some chocolate for dessert (a/n: uh-oh -_-;;). I heard the bell ring to the entrance of the shop. "Oh, hello. And welcome to the Kame Game Shop! Please take your-" the sight that laid in front of me was enough to make my hair turn white.

################################################################################################## 

WHY ARE MY CHAPTERS ALWAYS SO SHORT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

MOP- I dunno, why am I named after a house appliance?  

Because that's short for your real name!

Anyways, *looks at story* WHOA! A cliffhanger. COOL! I've never written on before

MOP- well you never wrote before

That's right. Um this isn't as good as the first one but maybe you could prove me wrong by reviewing! Flames are welcome, cuz pyro_baka is asking for it. 


	3. man who turns people's hair white

Yo!! I'm back!! I think this is going to be a weird chapter because different voices pop up and started writing while I was on a sugar rush.

MOP- *holds bag of Razz-Ma-Tazz©* I don't think it was from sugar…*wink**snicker* 

Grrrrr… *stomach rumbles* me so hungry…  *drools* Mmm… miso soup…

MOP- *snaps fingers in front of baka's face* hello??… *smirk* yes she's out cold…. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!! On to the story!!!!!!!!!! *points to nowhere*

A/n: I 'm using some Japanese names here.

_Chapter 3- man who turns people's hair white_

As Yugi was happily munching on an instant cup noodle and some chocolate for dessert, the bell to the door rang to the Kame game shop, signaling that someone came in.

"Oh, hello. And welcome to the Kame Game shop!! Please take your-" Yugi greeted, but stopped abruptly when he noticed the sight that laid in front of him. It was Pegasus J. Crawford!!! One of the richest people in the world (a/n: to me he is) is standing in front of Yugi! But why, you ask? You'll soon find out.

"Hello!" Pegasus greeted almost too cheerfully. "Uh… is this the Kame game shop?"

"Um, y-y-yes." Yugi responded with uncertainty. "I-i-if you d-d-don't believe me, then check the sign out side," pointing out the door.

"Oh. Yes, yes." Pegasus nodded. "Is Makoto Yugi around?  I would very much like to speak to him."

"O-o-one moment please," Yugi stumbled to the back room of the game shop, tripping along the way.  Pegasus looked curiously at the youth, hearing ow's and an "I'm okay" from the back room.  Grinning to himself, 'I must have scared the poor guy half to death, but I wonder why did Yugi walk away to find himself?' Wondering to himself, his eyes ended up trailing off onto a rack, where "Funny Bunny" comics were on display.

~In the back room~ Yugi felt his face cool off; from the hotness he felt the moment Pegasus asked for him. 'Why did I go back here again?' Yugi was lost in thought. So many things were racing through his head like, why did he want to speak to him? After a few minutes of pacing and looking for nothing, Yugi finally mustered up the courage to talk to man that's waiting in the shop.

When Yugi walked up behind the counter to the shop, he surprised to see Pegasus waiting patiently, reading Funny Bunny comics. 

Clearing his throat to get the readers attention, he was only responded with an "hm?" Yugi felt better and continued. "Why do you wish to talk to me, Mr. Crawford?"  

"Oh please. Don't call me with a 'Mr.' Just call me 'Pegasus' " Pegasus replied putting down the comic book. "And the answer to your question is…" Yugi's already wide eyes widen at what Pegasus told him. 

*looks at story* ooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkk………

Another cliffhanger. Hm… maybe you people don't like cliffhangers like this… but it adds excitement.

MOP- yeah it adds excitement, to your boring story

*glares* well I forgot the disclaimer so here it is

Disclaimer_baka: do not own yu-gi-oh! So don't ask!

I'm suffering serious writer's block does anyone know a cure?!

MOP- more a writer's mountain! Review, and don't forget to flame *gets hit by a mountain* meep! I mean if you want to that is…   


	4. Yami's turn

Hey everyone! I'm sure you're all dying to know what Pegasus wants Yugi for.

MOP- no not really.

Well anyways that will come later. (Awwwww) but now we'll rewind a bit and change views.

Disclaimer_baka: this baka does not own yu-gi-oh! Or the game mentioned here, and maybe she owns

To the story!!! Monitors, readers, and reviewers!!!! Action!!!

A/n: the yami's and hikari's are two different people. And Tea and Anzu are different people but are also twins. (doubles the bashing)

Tea = evil   Anzu = nice (sort of)

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

_Chapter 4- Yami's turn_

Ahhh!! Another day finally ended. Today we just got a new student, Yugi. He has the same hair as I do which is kind of weird, well I shouldn't be talking. Well when the bell rang I just offered Yugi to come to the arcade, but he rejected. A little harshly too. Friendly, ne? 

So I walked over to the arcade with Jou, Honda, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Tea, and Anzu. 

"Oh $h*t! I forgot my money! Oh well, that means I get to beat up more people…." Bakura suddenly burst out. But then giving in some thought, a grin appeared to his face. Oh great! We'll probably be kicked out of _another_ arcade! If that happens, that will the 3rd one this month! Note to self: don't invite Bakura to places with anything breathing, moving or thinking. 

"Hey let's go here first!" I shouted pointing to a game shop just down the street. "Why should we listen to you, _pharaoh_?" Bakura sneered. Ugh! He's been calling me that every since the history project on ancient Egypt. The pharaoh I did the report on just happens to kinda look like me.

"Awwwww, Bakura, stop calling Yami that! Can you see he's pissed off?" Anzu asked. But the message apparently didn't get through for all I hear now is a chanting of "Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" then I heard Malik and Marik join in. Feeling that my last "button" was being "pushed"(a/n: o__O), I just bolted through the door of the game shop that I wanted to stop at.

"Oh hello there! Welcome to the Kame Game shop!  How may I help you?"  An old man asked from the counter.  When he got a good look at me, he stared at me and I swear I thought he had a heart attack.

"Y-y-Yugi?!"  "What?"  "Oh, never mind, I thought you were someone else."   Okay, that was weird…  as I looked to my side something caught my eye. Oooooh pretty!! It's was one of the rarest cards of the duel monsters game. At least I think it is, I've never heard of it before, the "One Winged Angel." 

"Um, excuse me sir, what is this card?" I asked, managing to snap out of my stupor, and pointing at the card at the same time (a/n: something that I'll never manage to do.  MOP – nor ever will…)

"Well, this is called the 'One Winged Angel.' A rare card that is said to rival even the secret rare god cards.  Its special effect is activated when any monster is destroyed, it absorbs its attack and defense points." the old man replied. Dang! That's a really good card to have!

"How-" I got cut off by sounds of my friends chattering and scheming. "Hey Yami! Whoa nice store! And look at all the cards!" Jou was the first to talk. "Why thank you young man! And how may I help you?" the old man said (a/n: remember Yami does not know grandpa's name yet) "oh, uh nothing we we're just about ready to leave" I replied because I've been itching to beat the high score on this particular game that so happens to be called Dance Dance Revolution. The high score's initial's are, "DMY"(a/n: can anyone guess it?). 

"Come on Jou, let's go before any of these psychos get any ideas" I told Jou. "Ok, Yami, let's go." We left the store to go to the arcade.  Jou and Honda immediately went straight to the 'Whack-A-Mole' game. Bakura and Marik were playing 'House of the Dead 2' and Ryou challenged Malik to a racing game. Anzu went to the DDR Max 2 machine and played a few rounds. Tea barely got on the platform to go against Anzu when she tripped on her own feet.

I just watched Tea make a complete idiot of herself in DDR, not making a single correct move. A little while later, after Tea almost broke her neck tripping while getting off the platform, it was my turn to play.  (a/n: MOP – o__O dirty mind!) On heavy, I choose to play all of the "Max" songs; I'm hoping to get a triple A on Max Unlimited. And that's the song that "DMY" has a high score on. The fun's just about to begin…

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&

Hey can anyone guess who's the player and what the initial's stand for I'll, I'll, give them something what ever you want, almost.

MOP-that's hard to believe.  You give them something?  Haha.

Well anyways does anyone get the whole "One Winged Angel" thing?

There'll be two more cards similar to it, like god cards, but most effective when together. Like the gods cards, again.  

Should I change the title? Reviewer's suggestions are greatly appreciated. Oh and I'll update when I have at least 5 MORE reviews

MOP- that would give you plenty of time to think, because who would want to read your sorry story. And don't forget to flame! 

Do you really want me to show the world this?! *Holds picture of~~~* ack! get off me!

MOP- what?! Noooooo! How'd u get that?! Die!!!!!!!  *proceeds to get in fight with schizoid*

Announcer_baka (Ahhh another voice!)- who will win the fight for blackmail rights? Should Schizoid change the title? Will Yami pass Max Unlimited? Who is this "DMY"? Will we ever find out what Pegasus want Yugi for? All this and many more when you "review for view." Readers, ready? GOOOOOOOOO!!!!


	5. what a pegasus wants! and dancemania or...

Well, this is the long-awaited chapter!!!  I know I said I'd write as soon as I have five reviews but I had to go to Pismo for a jazz festival and went to "ani-jam 2k3".

MOP- yea, can't even update your own story!!!!

Well sorry!  I also had an idea for a crazy story and it's a work in progress.  Anyways, here you go!!!

Disclaimer_baka: you know the drill; I'm taking a coffee break.  Stupid schizoid_baka wouldn't let me have my coffee break for some time…

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Chapter 5 – What a Pegasus Wants 

"Well Yugi what I came here for was to buy from you the mint condition, special edition, number one issue of 'Funny Bunny' the uncut version!" exclaimed Pegasus. Yugi's eyes went wide when he heard this. 'So this is what all of my worrying was about!' Yugi thought and then mentally slapped himself.

"Well Mr. Craw- err- I mean Pegasus. Is this the _only_ reason you came here?" Yugi inquired. He was really confused of what was going on.

"Well that and I also wanted to ask you another thing." Pegasus answered. "I wanted to ask you is to be a representative of mine at a tournament. I've heard of your dueling skills and I'm quite impressed"

"What?! Yo-you want me to represent you at a tournament?!" now Yugi was even more confused than before. "Why do you want me out of everyone else that you could pick!?"

"Well, let's make a deal. We'll have a duel" Pegasus quipped. "If I win I get to have your limited edition number one copy of the uncut "Funny Bunny." You may have another chance to prove yourself worthy of representing me, if you like. If you win then you get a choice to be my representative and I'll grant you one wish, that's is if I can fulfill it." 

"Okay it's a deal!" Yugi had accepted the offer. "But we have until 2:00 P.M., next day to prepare our decks. It wouldn't be fair if we dueled right now."

"Agreed," Pegasus stood from his seat Yugi brought for him. "We will meet at KaibaLand at 1:30 P.M. Go ask the receptionist at the entrance and ask for 'Funny-Bunny.'" Yugi nodded his head, shaking Pegasus's hand to seal the duel.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"Hey man!" "Combo is continuing" "whoa!" are aggravating comments that the dance machine kept making. Yami tried to concentrate only to the rhythm, beat, and steps to the song. But it wasn't helping because a group of people formed around him and the machine, attracting a crowd with perfect combos.

Yami shifted his weight and balance each step, almost tripping at some points, but managing to hit the next step. It almost looked like he was free styling the song. Here are the moves that attracted the crowd the most, especially the girls: at the beginning of the song he did a crazy split trying to catch two of the beats. His leather outfit fit snug tight around him almost like a second skin. This really defined he leanly built arms, legs, and waist. He hit the steps with lighting speed. Anyone staring long enough would get dizzy. He swung out his arms to keep balance and the way they swayed looked like he was playing in water. Yami occasionally hit the arrow with his hand because he sometimes slipped; hitting the note with his hand was a coincidental thing because it happened to be the one he needed next. The lights flashing on him gave him a glow of what a true dance master should have. The sweat beads one his face reflected light giving him the feel of what the song was supposed to do. Thought Yami knew he slipped up a couple of times, but miraculously getting the right note, he finished the stage with grace and an all-perfect combo. His last move was a pose similar to his favorite duel monster card.

"*Pant pant* hey did I do good?" Yami questioned, obviously tried from his little workout. "Yeah" Anzu replied who was watching him perform. "You got all of the combos and they were all 'perfects'!"

'I did?' he asked himself. Not believing Anzu, he slowly took a good look at the screen of his score. As he looked on, it displayed his overall score of his performances. "AAA" was his score, with having the most combos' possible and ALL of them perfect. Now he'd get to write his initials in the high scores list, right above this "DMY" person. With a sudden burst of energy he 'stepped' his initials in: "YDM" (y=Yami's, d= da, m= man). 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

After Pegasus left the shop, Yugi decided to close early. When he closed the shop, he went back upstairs to his room. He would need to prepare his deck well. After at least an hour of staring at his deck and trying to improve it, he grew tired. He would need something to wake him up. 

"Gran'pa! I'm going to the arcade!" Yugi called out. "I'll be home before dark!"  There was at least three more hours of sunlight left. So he changed his outfit, grabbed some money, and went out. He happened to be headed towards the arcade where Yami and his gang happened to be. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"Hey pharaoh! I heard you passed that song! It's about time too! I'd though you wouldn't pass it in this life time" Bakura commented as Yami sat down near the snack bar at the arcade.

"Hey Bakura! You owe me 100 bucks now." Marik said right after Bakura finished his "compliment." Bakura cursed loudly (but we're not gonna know what he said because I'm keeping this PG). You could hear snickering from Malik, Ryou, and Marik.

"I've had enough, plus I'm getting hungry!" Yami stood up and started to head towards the snack stand. "Anybody want anything?" Bakura was about to say something but Tea had interrupted.

"Hey look guys!" Tea pointed to the direction of the "DDR" machine. "Yami's really drawing a crowd! I'm surprised he's not tired yet after doing all of the "Max" songs!"

"Tea, how can Yami be playing DDR when he's right here, asking us if we want anything from the snack stand?" Anzu replied thrusting her thumb outward in the direction of Yami, who was currently staring blankly at the DDR machine. ' What a bumbling idiot.' Bakura thought to himself. Tea headed towards the machine to see who was really playing it. Yami shrug the stare off and proceeded to the snack stand.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

(A/n: this part is rewound a bit as to where Yugi enters the arcade)

Yugi's hands touched the door to the arcade, and pushed it open. He passed the DDR machine. It was displaying the high scores. As Yugi looked on, he saw his initials with pride, "DMY". But as he continued to look, his hair almost turned white (a/n: again -_-;;). The initials "YDM" appeared above his. 'Now the heck is "YDM" and why is his name above mine!?' Yugi mentally yelled at the machine. 'It's okay, I can easily beat it' smirking at the end, (a/n: Awwwww..) he went to go and change his money into arcade tokens.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Uhh… this wasn't as long as I hope it would be, but I'm tired and I'm already working on chapter 6.

Oh and in case you were wondering, the initials for Yugi is D= Dance M= Master Y= Yugi.

MOP- why are Yami's initials and Yugi's initials similar?

*Grits teeth* because I made it that way. Anyways! 

Review! REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!!**  And as always flames are welcome!! (at least I know if people read my story or not) and constructive criticisms are appreciated! *Has her other personalities hold signs and throw streamers that say "review"*


	6. Dance fever and a WHOLE lotta gettin' yo...

Hiya! Like I said I was working on this chap, but here it is! By **three** reviews I decided to load this. A Thank you to those who did: *clears throat* *signals to her other, other personalities (HOOPs) to get ready* *clears throat, again* *takes deep breath* (very quietly) thank you. I love you all!! *Then suddenly streamers and balloons and banners popped out of nowhere saying "thank you" in all of the different languages possible*

MOP- o_O *thinking of the "I love you part"* (baka) NOT that way! You sick! Sick!! Other personality!

Disclaimer_baka: (very annoyed by now) ok people. Why don't YOU tell me what she **does** own? Come on. Humor me.

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

_Chapter 6 _– Dance Fever and A whole lotta of getting your _groove_ on!

Yami went to the concession stand to buy a drink and some candy. 'Never let Bakura, Malik, and Marik be left alone with the candy.' Remembering it for some reason as he waited in line for the snack. Yami shuddered as he remembered the incident where it did happen.

_Flashback_

_It was a nice school day, the snack bar was open and it was almost the end of school day. The nice sunny weather made even Malik, Marik, and Bakura seem perky. Ryou, Yami, Tea, and Anzu sat at the same table as the other three did. Jou went off to buy snacks, and Tea and Anzu were competing fiercely to try and get Yami's attention. But Yami was staring blankly at Malik, Bakura, and Marik fight over who was going to kill the bug that was currently on the table. Ryou, now annoyed at the three, made a fist and slammed his hand on the table. It made a really loud thump and made the table shake. The three stopped bickering. When Ryou lifted his hand, there was a flat twitching bug in the place where Ryou slammed his fist. All that everyone could do was just stare at him and gaze in awe that Ryou, the least likely person to kill anything, just killed something. Ryou left and went to the restroom to wash his hands._

_Tea and Anzu continued to compete and Jou came back, with all the candy he bought. Yami left the table to go to his locker because he realized he forgot something for his last class. Feeling this was a good opportunity to flirt, the two girls left and followed him. "Crap! I forgot to get the drinks!!" Jou burst out and left the table to go back to the snack stand, leaving the terrible trio, alone, at the table, by themselves. With. The. Candy. _

_Bakura looked at Malik, then at Marik. Then back at the candy. With one quick glance at the other two, surprisingly, all three of them pounced on the candy. Seeing that no one could have all of it, they all began fighting, playing dirty tricks along the way. When all was said and done, they all had chocolate around their mouths, hard candy in their hair, caramel in their clothes, and any other candy that you could think of. When Yami and Jou came back, they saw that there was a crowd around their table. When the two broke through the crowd, the three they left behind were singing **and** dancing to the "hokey pokey". Spotting Yami, they pulled him in and some how got Yami stuck to their hair and clothes. Tea just happened to come by and saw "her man" in trouble. "Ah! Yami don't worry! I'll save you!" she cried as she charged blindly into the mess Yami was already in. "No! Tea don't!" Yami yelled as he tried to stop her. When the other three heard the name, "Tea", they all tried chewing their way out of the gunk and out of Tea's way, even Yami did the same, as he saw that there was no way of stopping her. It ended up as on big giant mess, with Tea. _Yami never forgave the three ever since, as for Tea, he forgave her _this_ time.

"Hello! What would you like?" the voice that spoke to him interrupted his current thoughts. "I'll have one medium drink and five candy bars," Yami told the cashier. " Would that be all?" the cashier answered back. "No." was all Yami could say.

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

Yugi let his money get eaten up by the change machine, but in return, get tokens for exchange. He went over to the DDR machine and reserved his turn for playing, because someone else was playing it. When the current player failed the stage, it was his turn to play. 'I must beat this person, to claim back my title.' Yugi thought to himself as he was inserting his tokens, and choosing his level. On heavy, Yugi chose the three best songs that are possibly the hardest in all of the mixes ever in the DDR history. While he selected a song, he entered a code that would make all of the songs he choose a five speed, as long as he played the stages. (A/n: you DDR players out there who played or have DDR max, you know how fast that is)

"Get ready" the machine's annoying little voice told Yugi. Ignoring the voice, he practiced some moves and got himself positioned and readied for the stage to "bring it on". The little sound effects that the machine sometimes makes came on, the applause of a cheering crowd. As soon as the first arrow came on the screen, it zoomed all the way up like something lit it on fire, but Yugi knowing, no, practically memorizing the timing and step, hit it just as fast. This continued on but all of them coming at once, and again, Yugi getting the beat just as fast. By the end, Yugi hadn't even broken a sweat. The screen displayed his results of the song, Dynamite Rave. All of them  "perfects", a score only worthy of a "AAA". "Phew" Yugi was a little bit tired from the song, but then cheering erupted from the crowd that had developed while he was playing. Tea, having a _slight_ crush on Yugi, thinking it was Yami playing again, cheered the loudest. 'Hmm, who knew the new kid was good' Yami thought, as he too was part of the crowd. He had brought the candy with him, still remembering that time. Slurping on his soda, he continued to watch Yugi perform his next stage.

Taking the timer to choose different songs as an opportunity to rest, he quickly got a small drink form a fountain near by. The second stage he chose was, "Drop Out". He just highlighted the song, letting the timer to reach zero to automatically choose it for him. He liked this song, it had a good beat, and that he like to freestyle it. Being how fast it already is, most people couldn't do that, and only concentrate on beating it. But being small and agile that Yugi is, anything is possible for him. At long last the song had started. He opened up his series of beat notes with a small slip up, but having a graceful form that he has (a/n: ^__^ hee hee) made the slip look like, well, graceful and catching it at the same time. He gained lots of "ooh's" and "ah's" from both the crowd and the machine, mostly from the girls in the crowd. 

"Hey! Look! The pharaoh's twin is better than the pharaoh!" Bakura was now a part of the crowd because he noticed no candy at the table they were at, and took notice to the large crowd that developed. Feeling very peeved, Yami bothered to ask, "You just live to annoy me do you?" what Bakura said was intentionally to be heard only by himself and just noticed the "pharaoh", "Quit flattering yourself pharaoh! I have better things to do than make fun of you." Bakura sneered back at Yami. He was about to pull off a raspberry, but then got pushed around by the cheering crowd for Yugi. Peering over the crowd to the screen, he took note of the score, again there was all "perfects" and again there was another "AAA".

Yugi was on his third and final song. He chose one of personal favorites, "Max Unlimited". Taking a deep breath, he pressed "okay". 'Get another "AAA", and this YDM's score will be broken.' Yugi thought as the stage was preparing. "Are you ready?" the machine asked him. After that, the music started and the beat notes came up. With a blink of an eye, he hit the note. The crowd tried not to blink; or they'll miss a moment of Yugi's actions. The girls, especially Tea, stared intently at Yugi, taking in every detail of his form, stance, speed, and the way he positioned himself to hit the notes. Yugi, unlike Yami, wore more loose clothes, though; it did still show his figure. If he hit the side steps, either one or both, his pants seemed to like wrapping around his legs, though his pants' fabric is half leather, some cotton, and polyester. He also wore a black, sleeved shirt that had the initials, "DMY" coincidently on it. This happened for quite some time, the lightning speed stepping, until he hit the freeze arrow part. He stepped on it and also tripped the moment he noticed Yami in the crowd watching. Of course since he tripped, that was he ONLY bad move, thankfully at that freeze arrow, the song pauses, giving Yugi a very small amount of time to get ready when the song comes back into action. Then, it did. So Yugi had to think fast and concentrate. With the newfound knowledge of Yami in the same room as him, watching, it kept averting his attention. 'Please let this song be over quick!' Yugi thought, as he stared blankly at the screen while his legs and feet tire out from the song. As soon as the thought ended, so did the song. "Phew". The end results show, with his overall grade. It was a "AA" overall, with one bad move. He was asked to put his initials on, "DMY". When he finished it got displayed, tied with Yami's score. 'What?! Dang it! I thought I did better. Oh well, I could've gotten it if I didn't bother to look in the crowd and found that "hairstyle stealer"' Yugi thought angrily at himself, when he noticed the time. He remembered that he had to go prepare his deck for the duel he had the next day.

With that thought, Yugi dashed out the door, he would need all of the time he could get to help him win. Yami noticed Yugi's hasty leave and was about to stop him, but Tea came up to him. "Hey that was a great performance that you just did!" Tea told him. "Yeah, it was good, but it wasn't me." Yami replied. Tea noticing the clothing difference, felt really embarrassed and bolted to the bathroom to try and stop the tears that were already forming. Yami went to the table he was previously at and told his "posse" that he had to go now and that he was out of money. "Yeah, I guess I'll go too." Jou replied, and got up. "I have to go home soon, to my sister." "Uhh... Let me go with you Jou" Honda quickly got up with Jou. "You just wanna see Shizuka don't ya?!" Jou got up, getting all defensive and angry. "No, no I- i just want to take ya home t-that's all." Honda stuttered out. Jou believed him and proceeded to leave the arcade. Truth was, he DID want to go and see her. 

"Well, I'm off" Yami waved his goodbyes and left. Soon after he did, everyone else left. Two by two they left the arcade. First Tea and Anzu then Malik and Marik, and lastly, Ryou and Bakura.

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

I'm already starting on chapter 7; it's just up to you if you want to see it. 

I feel so sorry for Yami, but that's what happened! Also I think Ryou has been hanging around Bakura, Malik, and Marik a little _too_ much. Don't ask me about it MOP got to the keyboard and was high on sugar.

MOP- *sugar high* @_@ it went up and down and all over town! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

-_-;; Gah! Any ways, the plot will be developing soon. 

If you people really care for this story then I request at LEAST **25** reviews total from this story for me to have the will to post up the next chapter. 

Well I bid you a farewell; I get to sleep with Yami tonight! MOP- O_o @_@ (baka) not _that_ way.

HOOPs- *throws streamers and balloons and candy and all of them party goodies at the readers telling them to review*


	7. Deck preperation, a mysterious phone cal...

Ahhh!!! Hello everyone!! Unfortunately, I didn't die.  Just been busy with a whole lot of other things.

MOP- uh-huh…. Right…

Grrrrr…. quiet you! Or I'll show everyone this! *holds up the same picture from before*

MOP- O_____O!!! :( *shut's up*

Well anyways I'm saying, "Screw my request from before!!!" I don't care! A small amount of people love this story!! This is for them!

Disclaimer_baka: *really peeved* thisstupididiotbakapersonhereownsnothing!!!! Yahereme? NOTHINGGG!!!!!! *really fast*

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@

Chapter 7-Deck preparation, a mysterious call and a fun trip to KaibaLand 

'All right.' Yugi thought while sitting in his room. 'I have to put all my knowledge into making this particular deck and to make an effective strategy.' Yugi brought out a gold box with an Eye of Ra on it. He opened it to reveal a deck of duel monster cards. Yugi carefully put out all of the cards onto his desk and put it all out onto rows.

'Hmmm…i'll take out this group of cards, and replace it with other cards to support my deck better.' Yugi took out a group of cards (a/n: too lazy to write it) Yugi looked at other cards and felt like none of them did any better than the last group. '*sigh* I'm getting nowhere………'

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
_Residence of Yami_

*Ring ring! * Yami picked up the telephone that had just happened to be next to him.

"Hello, Motou residence, Yami speaking." Yami answered.

"Ah yes! The renowned Motou, Yami. I've seen your skills before and I must say I'm quite impressed!" the voice on the phone answered back. "Please go to KaibaLand at 2:00 P.M. tomorrow, and go to the room in the east corridor, number 3M. Oh and don't forget your deck"

"Uhh…. Uh! Wait! Who are you! Hello?" Yami tried protest but the phone had hung up. "I have school tomorrow. I won't be there on-" Yami looked at this schedule for school and noticed that it was a half day. "Hmm…. School gets out on 1:30 P.M. so…I'll go, I guess…"

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@#@  
_Back to Yugi_

Yugi heard some rustling of kitchenware downstairs.

"Ojii-san[1]?!" Yugi called out. "Is that you?" Yugi proceeded to make his way downstairs to the kitchen. And there was Grandpa, making a small snack. "Ojii-san, I wanted ask you if it was ok if I can use those rare cards you hold in your display case?"

"Why do you ask?" inquired Grandpa. "Those are very valuable cards you know."

"I know that and they're very powerful as well." Replied Yugi with puppy dog eyes. "That's why I need them, for my duel against Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford."

"Ack! That look!" grandpa reacted to Yugi's appearance and by what he said. "Well why are you going to duel one of the richest people?"

"By request" Yugi just simply said.

"Well I guess, just this once, I will let you use it." Surgoroku[2] said with a sigh. "But, if anything bad happens to those cards…." He paused trying to think of the worst possible punishment. When one came to mind, the old man just simply smirked. Yugi backed away and started to head for his room, afraid of what his grandpa had in mind. 

"Well, anyways, I need to rest for the big day." Yugi was on his way, but abruptly stopped to get those cards before he forgot. "Thanks again, Ojii-san. Heh heh." Yugi once again headed for bed, still fearing his grandfather. Yugi washed up, laid in bed and turned out the lights.

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
_The next day, during school_

Yugi sat behind his "twin" as directed to. Yugi was so bored and completely zoned out of his history lecture led by Ms. Onna[3]. Yami was also bored, kept shifting around his seat to keep himself awake. However, since Yami's hair had longer spikes, and reached across the other side of   the desk behind him. In other words, Yami's spikes are so long it can touch Yugi's face. When Yami's hair just barely grazed Yugi's face, Yugi instantly grabbed it out of pure instinct. He just held it for a little bit, just to see how long it took for Yami too notice. But Yami was so bored; he managed to numb himself, making the world completely oblivious to him. 

*Riiiiiiiinnnnnggggggg* the signal for class to leave. "Finally," thought Yami and got up only to be brought down by a strong force. "What the #@$%!!" cursed Yami. Jou came by to see what was wrong with his friend. But he tried oh-so-hard to holdback the tears of laughter. Because there was the new kid, simply dozing off, resting his head on the hand that had a death grip on a lock of Yami's hair.

"Umm… Yugi? Was it?" Jou shook Yugi gently. Yugi opened his eyes. "It's 1:30 ya know? School's over. Oh and you can let go of Yami's hair now." Jou smiled at Yugi, trying to be friendly.

"1:30! I need to go to KaibaLand!" Yugi impulsively said in great haste. "I need to go!" Yugi got up from his seat and tried to leave his desk but was pulled back and was startled to hear a scream and a thump. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yami yelled, on the floor, his scalp probably sore. "Can you _please_ let go of my hair?" (a/n: gasp! Yami? Begging?)

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Yugi replied hastily, apologetically, and a bit amused. "But I'm in a hurry. And I completely forgot" Yugi finally let go of Yami's hair and bolted out the door.

"He's nice," Jou commented as Yami got up and rubbed his head. 

"Yeah… he has a strong grip…" Yami replied, still trying to recover from his small ordeal.

"So, going any where?" Jou asked. "We've got some time to kill."

"Did Yugi say 'KaibaLand?'" Yami asked Jou back.

"Uh… yeah. Why do you ask?-" Jou replied.

"I need to go." Yami said quickly and left the room. He stopped at the door. "See you later Jou." And left.

Left there all by himself and confused, Jou replied, "yeah. See you later." 'Why the sudden urge to go to KaibaLand?' thought Jou as he also left the classroom.

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
_On the streets of Domino City_

Yugi is seen walking hastily and yet casually, down a sidewalk, to KaibaLand. Not too far behind is his dim-witted personal stalker, Tea, who apparently is stalking the wrong person. Again.

Yugi turned around slightly, because he felt another presence behind him. 'Oh man! It's that girl again! I knew it! She's been following me since I left school grounds! Maybe if i pickup the pace she'll quit, besides it's almost 2:00' Yugi thought to himself

'Hmmm… I wonder where Yami-chan is going?' Tea asked herself. "Ugh! You're walking too fast! I can't keep up!" she screamed aloud. 

Yugi stopped quickly and turned around and yelled, "QUIT FOLLOWING ME!!!" obviously pissed off. Tea realizing that she has been following the wrong person, and filled with complete and total embarrassment ran off quickly trying to hide tears and muttered, "I'm sorry!" little did she know that her true stalking victim was not too far behind and witnessed the whole incident.

After a couple more blocks, Yugi reached KaibaLand. "phew! It's 1:57, made it!" Yugi commented and proceeded inside. A minute later, Yugi's "death-grip victim" arrived.

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@

Phew! My longest chappie! I think. Well wasn't that fun?

MOP-……………………

Haha! Ur not talking!? Well that's a first! Guess I don't need this picture…*puts it away* 

MOP- *pounces on baka* Gimmie! That!! Picture!!!! Grrrrr!!!!

Ack!!! *runs away* well review please! And flame if u like! Pyro_baka needs to see things burn, because one time, she tried to burn down my room! But MOP stopped pyro_baka, said she wanted to do it herself!!

In case you didn't know…  
[1] Ojii-san –Japanese for "grandpa"  
[2] Surgoroku – Yugi's grandpa's Japanese name  
[3] Onna – Japanese for "woman" so the teacher's mane is Ms. Woman, small pun of mine.

HOOPs- *once again throws goodies and confetti. A banner is held saying, "REVIEW!!!"*

MOP- I don't know how she can afford all of that party goodies, when she can't even afford a penny!

Hint: I used YOUR stuff! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!


End file.
